Gracie Ancelotti
thumb|200px|Artwork de Gracie Ancelotti ([[GTA IV).]] thumb|200px|[[Gordon Sargent llevandose a Gracie.]] thumb|200px|Artwork de Gracie Ancelotti ([[GTA: TBOGT).]] thumb|200px|Gracie en el secuestro. Grace "Gracie" Ancelotti (1977 - ?) es un personaje de la saga GTA, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Es la hija de Giovanni Ancelotti, un capo mafioso, a la cual Niko conoce en la misión I'll take her..., donde Niko Bellic la secuestra. Al parecer, tiene unos 31 años, es joven y de caracter mas o menos optimista (antes de secuestrarla). Historia Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Sucuestrando a Gracie 200px|thumb|left|El [[Feltzer rosa de Gracie.]]Niko habla con Packie McReary en la misión I'll take her.... El comenta que quiere secuestrar a Gracie Ancelotti, la hija de Giovanni Ancelotti. Luego es secuestrada en misión ...I'll take her (Niko le hace creer a Gracie que él era un comprador de su coche, el cual estaba en venta. Durante la prueba de manejo, Niko la secuestra y la lleva con Packie). Luego Niko deberá entonces sacarle una foto a Gracie amordazada y atada a una silla, ya que su padre, Giovanni Ancelotti, no cree que ella fuerá secuestrada. 200px|thumb|left|El [[Cognoscenti blanco de Gracie.]] En la misión She's A Keeper, Niko y Packie, la metén adentro de la cajuela de un coche y la trasladan de un edificio a otro. Luego Niko la volverá a ver otra vez mas, durante la misión Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend, en la que Niko y Packie hacen el intercambio de Gracie por los diamantes con Anthony Prince y Luis López. El trato se lleva a cabo exitosamente, pero luego Bulgarin les roba los diamantes a Niko y Packie, los cuales también sobrevivieron a un gran tiroteo. Personaje aleatorio Gracie se encuentra en su casa en Babbage Drive, Niko la podrá encontrar en su casa después de haber pasado tres dias en el juego, luego de haber hecho la misión Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend. Cuando Niko pase cerca de su casa, ella se da cuenta que la persona que lo secuestro ha llegado, y le gritara a sus guardespaldas para que salgan a protegerla, a lo que Niko responde diciendole que ellos dos no se conocen, pero aún así los guardespaldas saldrán a proteger a Gracie, pero Niko los mata y se marcha sin querer decirle nada a Gracie. En esta misión, Niko puede robarle a Gracie su nuevo coche, un Cognoscenti color blanco (coche único del juego). Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Liberty City, 2008 Avisando al blogger thumb|300px|Imagen de archivo de la [[base de datos del LCPD.]] Gracie aparece en Blog This!..., junto con Tony. Luis lleva a Tony y a Gracie a la casa de ésta en Babbage Drive, mientras comentan por el camino los problemas con El Celebinator. Al oir su nombre, Gracie menciona su admiración hacia el blog. El rescate Gracie aparece de nuevo en su secuestro, donde Luis y Tony la rescatan a cambio de darle a los secuestradores unos diamantes. Mientras huyen, aparece un sicario al servicio de Bulgarin, que los persigue hasta la lancha. Luis consigue que se suelte, mientras Gracie le grita de todo. Luis termina hartándose de Gracie y la deja inconsciente para tener una vuelta tranquila. Curiosidades *Es muy parecida a Alejandra. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *I'll take her... *...I'll take her *She's A Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend *No Stockholm Syndrome Here Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC *Blog This!... *Frosting on the Cake *Not So Fast *Ladies Half Price *Party's Over nl:Grace Ancelotti Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes aleatorios de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony